Left Alone
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: What will you do when you think your friend had sacrificed himself for the sake of the world but just pops out of nowhere with his own family? Gray Fullbuster centric! Slight AU by going in future! Rated T just for safety otherwise okay!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Just an idea which popped into my mind after reading one or two fics in which Gray seals Zeref by using Iced Shell but the bummer part was that they were just One Shots so I am going to make it into a multi chappie fic! By the way if you want to check out the fics from where I got this idea then go to the new community ( 'Oh, For the Love of Gray') I made with the help of xXChiasahimuraXx and you can get them~! Seriously, they are really worth a shot. I can only remember name of one of them and that is 'Dispensable'. All the credits for this idea goes to the authors of those fics~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

Left Alone

Prologue

Natsu and others looked in horror as they saw their friend give his life to seal the darkest mage in history, Zeref. Juvia was screaming at the top of her lungs while Lyon held her, yelling at his junior to stop.

"GRAY! YOU FOOL! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled over as Erza also threatened the ice mage as others cried.

"Gray…Stop IT!" Lucy cried as she also tried to pass through the powerful ice blizzard but everyone was just thrown away. Natsu turned towards Makarov to see him standing with a hurt expression on his face.

"Master! Why don't you stop him!" He said over the howling wind as he caught Lector and Happy who were sent flying while Yukino grabbed Frosch.

"No Natsu, it was predecided. He was the back up plan and he himself said so" Makarov answered as everyone from the members of Blue Pegasus to other guilds looked at him.

"You mean…Gray san had planned it all along…" Sting asked as suddenly they felt waves of icy cold magic pulse around them at an increasing speed and power, forcing them to take some steps back. Zeref was already covered till his neck as he tried to break through but the power was just so overwhelming, even for him. Gray's body was already detoriating as his body started to crack.

"What kind of spell is that…" Rufus said in shock as they saw the ice mage turn into ice himself as Zeref was frozen.

"GRAY!" Natsu screamed as Gray finally disappeared, turned into ice. Then he remembered, during all this time they had been fighting, they had just forgotten about Gray. Even he himself had forgotten about him and all this had eventually lead in Gray using Iced Shell. He hated himself, he hated himself for forgetting him, he hated himself for not looking out for him who was also a family member.

**Next chappie will be coming along and I will update my other fics soon~ So keep tight!**

**Updates will be spontaneous because my FAs will start from 10 July meaning that study time will be increased and lappie time will be decreased.**

**REVIEW~!  
FAVORITE~!  
FOLLOW~!**

**I love it when you do it and if you wanna have a little chit chat then PM me and I will be sure to reply~!**

**Ja~**


	2. Changed Life

**Hi Guys~~! New chappie here~ Did you all read Chapter 390 of FT! It was such a shocker! (SPOILER ALERT)! I can't believe! That idiot Deliora! Why can't he just die and be done for! He just loves to pop out of nowhere! I hate him! But I just wish Gray will make it through the fight and PLEASE DON'T DIE~! I just willn't be able to stop my mind from going into full on rampage if my OTP in my OTP dies! The same happened when he was killed by the dragons but the whole GMG arc was completed so I was able to see he wasn't dead! I wish Deliora will seriously rot in hell's hell!**

**For removing some confusion beforehand, the ages (only main ones for a rough idea of everyone's age) (they aren't according to the anime! No 7 year time skip ever happened! So please bear with it) which will be used in this fic are given below**

**Gray- 30 Erza-33**

**Fuyu-3 Jellal-34**

**Yuki-5 Ryo-8 **

**Natsu-32**

**Nashi-6**

**Aki-8**

**Lucy-31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

**Now on with the fic~**

Left Alone

Chapter 1

Changed Life

It has been 13 years to the fated fight in which Gray had sealed Zeref for all eternity but on the cost of his life. Everything was likely already normal just that it was less lively than before. Many things had changed, Lyon had joined Fairy Tail to be with his wife, Juvia and daughter, Haru; Natsu and Lucy were already married with kids of their own and there were many more kids of the guild mates around the guild. Natsu and Lucy were currently on a mission in the icy mountains of isvan with Happy tagging along with them. After the calamity in which they had lost an important part of their family, the guild's bonds had became tighter. They will hold several get together now and then to increase their bonds with the members of the other guilds also but still the hole which was made on that day was just like that.

"How much time more lucy~" Natsu whined as the three of them tried to search for a place to stay. Nashi and Aki were both on a bro sis mission with their friends.

"God Natsu, this is the fifth time you are asking me that in just one minute! Will you please be quiet for a second!" Lucy yelled at her husband, annoyed at his still childish acts.

"Huh, I thought it was the sixth time" Natsu said as he counted the times he had asked the same question to Lucy who now again yelled at him.

"When you know then don't disturb me!" Lucy yelled over as Natsu trudged behind her with Happy flying. Suddenly they heard a voice calling for them. They turned to see Yukino and Sting running towards them while frantically moving their hands in air.

"Natsu san! It's unbelievable!" Sting yelled over as both him and Yukino came to a stop in front of them.

"WE saw GRAY SAN!" Sting yelled over as Natsu, Lucy and Happy's eyes widened.

"OMG!" Lucy squealed in happiness as she hugged Happy.

"WHAT! Are you serious!?" Natsu asked Sting who panted while nodding.

"Yes, we are 100 percent sure that it was Gray san. Rogue is still following him so hurry up!" Yukino said as she also panted while trying to regain her breath.

"Where?!" Lucy asked frantically as Sting pointed towards the direction from where both him and Yukino had came. They started heading there and soon spotted Rogue crouching behind a rock with Frosch and Lector.

"Come here" Lector whispered as Rogue and Frosch continued to look on the other side of the rock. The five of them also came and crouched down then looked above the rock to spot the familiar raven head, the familiar scent, the onyx eyes, the familiar looks, the icy aura, everything just pointed towards that it was the Gray they had lost. Natsu was just going to stand and go there only to be stopped by Rogue who gave him an indication to not.

"We must first make it sure Natsu san" Sting said as Natsu abruptly crouched down then looked at the raven head who was calling out to somebody.

"Yuki! Come here! Time to go back!" Gray yelled as he called his eldest son. Fuyu was sleeping at home while he and Yuki had come to buy some things. He looked around more till he caught the glimpse of the familiar navy blue bangs. He went there and placed his hand on the little guy's shoulder, scaring him.

"Ah! Oh! It's you, dad" Yuki said as he sighed.

"HAH!? That boy is Gray's son!" Natsu whispered yelled as lucy clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! He will find us!" Lucy whispered over to him as he nodded before looking ahead.

"Time to go back" Gray said to him as he picked him up and placed him on his shoulders so he willn't be able to run away again.

"But I wanna play~" Yuki whined as Gray tickled him slightly.

"Hahahahaha! Please hahahah stop it daddy hahahaha I will go home hahahaha " Yuki laughed as Gray finally stopped while Yuki gasped for air after laughing so much.

"GRAY!" both Yuki and Gray heard a familiar voice as they turned to spot an orange head coming towards them.

"Uncle Natsu!" Yuki yelled over as he spotted his father's friend.

"His name is also Natsu!" Yukino exclaimed as all of them looked ahead.

"Sorry…I was late…" he (Natsu Yui) panted as he came to stop in front of the ice mage.

"No worries, I still have to go and pick Fuyu before we go there" Gray answered as both of them started heading towards Gray's place.

"It has been 2 years since then hasn't it" Yui sighed as he and his friend made their way to the outskirts of the town and towards a two storey house. It was surrounded by snow and beautiful icy landscape while it stood in its full glory. Gray unlocked the door and entered while Yui and Yuki stood outside. After 5 minutes Gray came out with a little toddler of three in his arms who was half sleepy.

"Lets go and meet mamma!" Yuki said as he ran away with the three coming behind him. They came to a stop when they reached a grave yard. All of them entered inside and spotted a lady and a girl dressed in black in front of a grave.

"Mamma!" Yuki said as he ran where the two were praying.

"Is that Gray's wife?" Lucy wondered as they saw the group of people in front of a grave.

TBC

**So what do you think about it? Was it good enough? Was it cliffy? PM me if you want and don't forget to review. See that innocent button with Review written on it, please review! **

**And thanx for your review Yuki Loxar!**

**Ja!**


	3. Little Guy

**UPDATE! FINALLY A NEW CHAPPIE FOR THIS FIC! Well now you will all likely have to wait for another series of months to get another update! Maybe…or maybe not!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT but I own my OCs and plot!**

Left Alone

Chapter 2

Little Guy

"_Mamma!" Yuki said as he ran where the two were praying._

"_Is that Gray's wife?" Lucy wondered as they saw the group of people in front of a grave._

Yuki smiled at the two who were in front of the grave before facing the white tombstone. Gray and others followed and joined the prior two.

"Oh you all are also here" the woman said as she smiled at the people who had just joined her and her daughter. Yuki hugged the white tombstone while Gray held on Fuyu whose cheeks were red with another fever. He was a weak and fragile child since his very birth and illnesses haunted him day and night.

"Gray, Fuyu chan will be alright. Don't worry too much" the lady said as she lightly brushed away the hair of the toddler from his damp forehead. Gray gripped tighter on his little body while Yui placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah daddy, little bro will be alright. He willn't leave us like mamma, he promised me!" Yuki said as he came to his dad's side.

"Yep uncle, Fuyu chan is so cute he will be alright in no time!" the little girl said as she latched herself on her daddy's leg. Yui carried Seira over his shoulders while Gray just continued to look at the bundle in his arms. Fuyu's breath was coming in short pants while he groaned in pain before opening his eyes to face his dad's face.

"Hey Fuyu chan, how are you feeling?" Gray asked while Fuyu gripped on his shirt.

"Daddy…hurt?" he said motioning for the water droplet that fell on his face from his father's eyes.

"No I am not" Gray lied before paying his respect to his wife's grave.

"Come on everyone it is getting late and it willn't be good for Fuyu's health if he will stay out in the cold" Milli said while Gray adjusted the blanket over Fuyu's body before he got up.

"Come on Yuki" Gray said as he got up from his kneeling position. He held Fuyu closer to his chest while the little guy's chest heaved from coughs.

"Hey hey calm down little guy" Gray said while rubbing Fuyu's back. Yuki held on his father's coat as the little family made their way towards their home.

"Will see you at guild tomorrow, Gray!" Yui Said while waving his hand in air. Gray just gave a short wave of hand before tending to his son while Yuki was waving just like his uncle, all jumpy.

Natsu and others were just sitting there as the scene played out in front of them.

"Gray's little son is gonna…die!" Yukino exclaimed before Sting planted his hand over her mouth.

"Shh be quiet you idiot or we will be caught. But what guild did he joined?' he wondered while Lucy and Rogue kept Natsu from going over and chase Gray.

"Natsu stop! I think we should sleep in an inn nearby and think about this tomorrow morning." Lucy said while Natsu calmed down and all of them headed towards a nearby inn they had spotted.

Gray and his sons entered their little home after taking a light stroll in their neighborhood.

"Come on guys, time to sleep" he said as he went in Yuki's room and changed his clothes. He laid him in the bed and covered him in a blanket before placing a thermometer inside his little mouth.

"Stay put little guy, I will be just right back" he said while ruffling his son's hair passionately before heading to Yuki's room. He entered to see him struggling with a shirt.

"Straight up your hands" he said as Yuki complied and straightened his hands. Gray easily pulled down his shirt down before Yuki laid down on his bed and Gray covered him with a blanket. He switched off the lights before saying the usual good night.

"Night dad" Yuki's voice came as he closed the door. He then headed to the kitchen and filled up a glass of luke warm water and took some medicines from a cabinet. He went inside Fuyu's room and took out the thermometer from his mouth. He read the temperature to see it was a little lower than that day's morning but still pretty high for a fever. He propped him up in his lap and helped him take his medicines. After it was done he laid him down and gave him his usual bottle of milk which contained some of his medicine mixed in milk so he willn't get the bitter taste. He covered him again with the blankets before getting up.

"Night daddy" his little voice came as Gray lit the night lamp and turned off the main lights before giving him a peck on his forehead and heading to his room. He changed into his nightwear and did his daily rituals before plopping down on his bed and giving into a peaceful slumber.

It was 3 in the morning when shrill heart wrenching cries rang into their home. Gray jolted up from his bed and ran to the room of his youngest. He opened the door which made a loud thud after it struck with the wall. He immediately went and carried the crying Fuyu in his hold.

"Papa…it pains" Fuyu cried out while he gripped on his head. Yuki also came into the room while sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy…is Fuyu chan okay?" he asked as he saw the crying figure huddled in his father's arms.

"He will be okay, don't worry. Yuki can you please bring his and your jacket?" Gray asked as Yuki nodded before rushing over to the cupboard. He took out his and Fuyu's jackets with a little blanket. He rushed back and gave the jacket and blanket to his dad while he wore his. He knew what was going on because this was one of the multiple times when Fuyu's health will take a drastic turn. Gray wrapped Fuyu in the warm and comfy blanket before he got up and the three of them headed off to the doctor's. After reaching the doc's house, he knocked on the door when the lights of the hall lit up and somebody opened the door. The girl noticed the crying toddler in his hands and took all of them inside where the doctor was waiting.

"Another one of his head aches right?" he asked while Gray nodded and handed Fuyu to the doc who checked his basics. She injected the medicine and in a few moments Fuyu was asleep.

"Gray I know it is tough but his health isn't building up. I know it is hard but a time will come and his body willn't be able to take the toll of it and give away" the doctor said as Gray took few gently from her lap and into his arms.

"I know but still I want to do anything in my power to prevent him from being taken away from me" Gray said as he thanked the doctor and went out to find the girl from before and Yuki were playing some game.

"Come on Yu, we have to go back" he said as Yuki nodded before bidding bye to his friend. He followed his dad while holding the back of his PJ shirt. They reached their home and Yuki ran into his room after bidding night. Gray took Fuyu to his room and laid him down beside his spot. He was just going to lay down himself when Yuki came running in with his stuffed lion.

"Daddy, I wanna join in too" he said as Gray cleared some space for him and he ran and jumped in there.

"Night everyone" Gray said as he switched off the lights. The gentle but cool glow of the moon illuminated the room as the three figures fell asleep after yet one another hectic night.

TBC

**Not good? Yeah I know it…I never proofread…I am such a lazy bum…I know it!**

**Review! And tell me if you want for Fuyu to die or stay alive?**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
